falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Community Restructuring
I no longer have as much time to devote to Tranquility Lane, and the rest of the administrators appear to be MIA. The floor is open to nominations for a new administrator. More importantly, I'd like to discuss the community's rules, guidelines, and style. Their current iteration, and my enforcement of them, came about from a series of conversations with community members who are, by and large, absent. What changes would you like to see? I'm content with the current state of affairs. I'd be happy to watch over the wiki while your busy. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I thought I would try bringing back this topic in the hopes of generating some response this time around. It seems like the majority of people who come by these days have no real interest in the rules or guidelines, so I'm open to the possibility of coming up with new guidelines, rules, style guides, etc. If you guys want to make armies of Brotherhood of Enclave 1st Recon Cyber Ninja-Centurions outfitted with Stealth Power Armor, Vertibirds and Gattling Gauss weapons; let's just codify a new set of standards. It's better than trying to enforce rules nobody reads. I'm also looking for new admins, preferably someone familiar with wiki formatting and coding, with a good knowledge of Fallout. I realize I'm the newest person here and that this is just day three for me but I'm gonna be so bold as to put in my two cents anyway. I would say after reading all the rules and getting a feel for the wiki and how it works is this, this wiki insists on a single 'universe' let's just say and that being said it makes it where y'all have this problem of having to hold people to rules meant to ensure that nobody can dominate it with a couple of sentences about power armor and what not. The Enclave, NCR, and BoS are what I would call 'Epic Fallout' meaning that it's all about epic large scale wars between highly equipped groups whereas groups like Fallout 3's Regulators, the citizens of Megaton, and even the people of Rivet City are what I would call 'Survival Fallout', it's about fighting tooth and nail with whatever you have to do to stay alive. It's about a small town of twenty or so having to form a makeshift militia, fighting with old varmint and hunting rifles and shotguns, civilian hunting and self defense handguns, some scavenged dynamite, and any improvised melee weapon be it a shovel, pickaxe, machete or even a savage lead pipe to fend off a gang of no more than six or seven bandits intent on killing the townspeople, taking what they want, raping any woman they see, and then moving on and burning the town when they leave in search of new prey all armed with similar scavenged weaponry. That's the Battle of Goodsprings for you in a nutshell, that's what this wiki's 'universe' is and it's the kind of thing I like and is what I call 'Survival Fallout' where more precedence is placed on finding water than stockpiling gatling lasers. However many people like 'Epic Fallout' because let's face it, it is pretty durn cool no matter what you say. Two massive armies fighting over the Hoover Dam, two power armored groups waging war over the purity of water and thus the lives of tens of thousands with huge armies of elite paladins, covering the grunts with gauss rifles until an enclave soldier with a minigun rips an entire squad to shreds. That's epic and it's cool, but in a shared community it's not good as it allows one author to overpower another and leave no room to write as they can just say they have 1,000,000,000,000 power armored troops. That army size took five seconds to come up and would give an author the entire world. But some people like it so I would say this, let there be multiple universes. Let their be a survival universe and let that be the one going now and let authors make collab epic universes and let people write in either. Make the survival universe be one of high standards and let the epic one be a sandbox where people can make any number of epic and possibly pretty cool high tech wars. There's my two cents, take it as it is. Florida Born 77 (talk) 02:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Funny you should bring up the notion of divergent universes, Cerebral Plague mentioned this to me a few hours ago in a chat room. But yes, the rules as they are now were intended to keep people from dominating things in a single article. It so happens for instance, that this wiki's take on West Texas has my fingerprints all over it, but not because I made an article called "West Texas" and made all the determinations for it, the region was built one article at a time in such a way as to leave room for other people. If I knew how, I'd make another divergence tag so people could have their Fallout 40K.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC)